


The Falling Grayson

by EurusWing



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Detective Dick Grayson, Detectives, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fights, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Palace, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Nazis, Nightmares, Psychological Torture, Questioning, Riddles, Temporary Character Death
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EurusWing/pseuds/EurusWing
Summary: En su búsqueda de aceptación paterna Dick Grayson regresa a Gotham con intención de ayudar a Batman a resolver una serie de casos criminales con los peores enemigos del murciélago. Su decisión por hacer un buen trabajo lo llevará a adentrarse a un juego mental por parte del mismísimo Acertijo.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 6





	1. Regreso a Gotham

_**Capítulo 1.** _

**Dick POV**

Era un día soleado el que cubría las calles de Gotham, los barrios se encontraban transitados y bien iluminados, muy a pesar de ello se escuchaban disparos y gritos en los callejones, asaltos a la vuelta de la esquina y mientras conducía por el concreto suspiraba contento de regresar a casa.

—Hogar, dulce hogar. —

Me detuve en un espacio libre para ayudar a una señora de la tercera edad, muy bien vestida. Era claro que estaba perdida o no era de frecuentar el lugar al no tomar medidas preventivas conociendo la famosa tasa criminal y de inseguridad de ese lugar.

Se trataba de un joven ladrón, fue sencillo desarmarlo, más bien de un solo golpe lo dejé inconsciente. Dejé a la señora huir sin recibir ni una muestra de agradecimiento, me encogí de hombros y regresé al auto.

Tras unos minutos de conducir noté la diferencia de clase social en la arquitectura de las casas. Ahora eran estructuras grandes, espaciosas y de un estilo que variaba entre contemporáneo y minimalista, cada vez tardaba más en pasar de una casa a otra por lo grande de sus jardines. El camino lo hice casi de forma inconsciente siendo que debían haber pasado un par de años desde la última vez que “él” ocupó un favor que requiriera mi presencia.

La mansión comenzaba a crecer conforme me acercaba y apreté con ambas manos el volante hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras pensaba lo que ocurriría al llegar, ingresé por el acceso regular como cualquier otro invitado. Sólo que no se trataba de cualquier visitante, esa mansión en algún momento había sido mi hogar y ahora me sentía un intruso.

Bajé del auto una vez lo estacioné cerca de la puerta principal y después de pensarlo un par de segundos toqué la puerta de madera barnizada y girando la cabeza eché un vistazo por detrás del hombro al enorme, verde y cuidado jardín. Pasaron un par de minutos esperando ser atendido por el mayordomo que tanto ansiaba ver, me extrañó un poco la falta de respuesta, pero era de suponer que ambos hombres debían encontrarse en “aquella” zona subterránea. No intenté abrir con mi juego de llaves, así de incómoda fue la última despedida con “mi padre”.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo aguardé cuando se escucharon pasos del lado opuesto de la puerta los cuales se detuvieron repentinamente, probablemente estaba siendo observado por la mirilla por lo que sonreí en la dirección de ésta, instantáneamente el sonido del seguro siendo removido y la puerta deslizándose hacia dentro me dejaron frente a un rostro familiar, afectado por los años vividos, sin embargo, la cálida mirada no cambiaba, los labios del mayordomo se elevaron en una sonrisa creando nuevas arrugas en sus ojos mientras abría la boca para hablar.

—Amo Richard…—

Claro que no lo dejé terminar cuando ya lo estaba abrazando, las extremidades superiores del otro no tardaron en corresponder el saludo envolviéndome con fuerza.

—¡Alfie, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte! —

—No se alegraría si no dejara tanto tiempo pasar antes de regresar a su casa. —

Me separé de él al escuchar su tono amable pero descarado y me encogí un poco ante el regaño, pero intenté mantener la sonrisa.

—Alfie… — Suspiré. —Tu entiendes. —

Dejó espacio entre él y la puerta y con la mano me invitó a pasar, siguiéndome con los ojos de esa forma particular que sólo él sabía para hacerme notar que no aprobaba algo, pero siendo muy respetuoso como para mencionarlo.

—Lo único que entiendo es que éste es su hogar, y no debería culpar a todos por las acciones de otro terco. —

Sin poderlo evitar solté una risa infantil, y como si leyera mi mente contestó una pregunta que aún no hacía mientras señalaba el pasillo.

—Sigue ahí, ni siquiera ha comido. —

Asentí mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección señalada hacia la entrada a la Baticueva. Casi lo olvidaba… miré a Alfred quien se dirigía a la cocina y levanté la voz para ser escuchado.

—¿Dami? — Mi voz lo detuvo, pero no se giró a verme.

—El joven Damian pasa sus días con el chico Kent, a veces se digna a llegar para dormir. —

Me decepcioné un poco al escucharlo, me hubiera gustado saludarlo. Al ver al mayor reanudar su paso hice lo mismo y me mordí la mejilla mientras un poco nervioso me dirigía a encontrarme con Bruce. La última vez tuvimos nuestras diferencias, hice un trabajo con él y me esforcé en dar lo mejor para enorgullecerlo y enseñarle lo mucho que mejoré en Blüdhaven, pero las cosas no salieron tan bien y terminé decepcionándolo, otra vez. Peleamos después de eso y ninguno de los dos quiso hablarlo, me sorprendió recibir su mensaje ayer, y como buen perro esperando aceptación vine. Vergonzoso.

Solté una bocanada de aire pesadamente mientras descendía las escaleras, la pared ya no era madera sino de piedra y el suelo ya no se encontraba alfombrado por lo que mis pasos ya no producían un sonido sordo. Hice un esfuerzo en suavizar mi andar para intentar no ser notado.

Me aproximé al computador gigante y pude ver su silueta dándome la espalda mientras tecleaba algo, su postura se notaba tensa, por el rabillo del ojo noté que en una esquina de la pantalla estaba el video en vivo de la entrada principal. Me vio llegar.

Aclaré mi garganta algo incómodo, pero iba a intentar actuar casual.

—Vaya este lugar nunca deja de verse intimidante, ¿es eso un nuevo mouse? —

Silencio.

—Bueno, al menos algunas cosas no cambian… —

Dejó de escribir y se giró a verme, sentí su mirada recorrerme de pies a cabeza en un solo movimiento y se detuvo de nuevo en mis ojos.

—Dick… — Se detuvo titubeante, su voz era rasposa y parecía que iba a decirme algo, pero lo pensó mejor. Su cara se cerró mientras se endurecían sus facciones ligeramente. Eso significaba “sólo negocios” en lenguaje Batman, suspiré de nuevo. —Hubo un asesinato. —

—Nunca un asesinato había sido razón para invitarme a echar un ojo, jefe. —

—Tengo asuntos con la liga, y el asesinato fue a manos de Acertijo, dejó en el lugar boletos de lotería que pienso son coordenadas, pueden ser sobre un futuro ataque. Sea como sea… —

—No tienes tiempo para averiguarlo…— Terminé por él y lo vi asentir, no entró en detalle sobre qué cosa tenía a la JL tan ocupada, pero al parecer no era asunto mío. En pocas palabras yo sería la niñera de Gotham hasta que se desocupara. —Bien, yo me encargaré. —

Maldije por lo bajo al acceder sin pensarlo. Pero así era siempre, el pequeño niño cirquero seguía en busca de aprobación del único padre que tenía.

—Cuento contigo, Dick. —

Levantó su brazo para apretar mi hombro y noté que en su mano libre tenía 3 pequeños y rectangulares papeles, los billetes de lotería, me los ofreció y los agarré sin darle muchas vueltas.

—Claro, déjamelo a mí. — Respondí con altanería y más confianza del que debí tener. Era una nueva oportunidad al menos, de remediar mi error anterior y demostrarle que era capaz de ser su igual. Miré con atención los boletos de lotería en mi mano y caminé hacia la silla del baticomputador para tomar asiento, ni siquiera noté el momento en el que Bruce abandonó la sala. En fin, lo de siempre.

Estiré mis brazos por encima de la cabeza y después de masajear un poco mi cuello para destensarme me dispuse a trabajar. No había tiempo que perder, tecleé mi contraseña y estaba dentro.


	2. La biblioteca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson se encuentra de vuelta en casa, buscando las pistas que Batman le entregó. Pero ¿Cómo las consiguió el primero?

**_Capítulo 2._ **

La noche anterior…

**Bruce POV**

Existían muy pocas cosas que en realidad disfrutaba, y manejar el batimóvil a toda velocidad estaba en la cima de esa lista.

Hace una hora el cielo nocturno se vio agredido con la señal luminosa que me indicaba que el comisionado del GCPD quería hablar conmigo, y ahora conducía hacia la dirección que él me dio para investigar.

La ubicación era la Biblioteca Pública de Gotham. La entrada del lugar estaba siendo escoltada y vigilada por un equipo de policías, seguramente esperando al equipo forense, me fue sencillo escabullirme por otro ingreso para no ser detectado. Dentro del edificio todo parecía estar en orden salvo por las cintas amarillas que impedían el paso a un pasillo, mi señal para acercarme.

Cuando llegué y vi la escena entendí por qué Gordon me pidió que viniera a echarle el ojo. Hice un gesto de desagrado que difícilmente se veía gracias a la máscara.

Entre dos enormes y antiguos estantes, los cuales tenían alguna pequeña cantidad de libros desacomodados o en el suelo posiblemente debido a forcejeo, descubrí un cadáver.

|| A d v e r t e n c i a: Descripción gráfica ||

Se encontraba recostado sobre el suelo con las manos elevadas en dirección a su cuello, el rigor mortis las había mantenido en esa posición. La lengua del cuerpo aumentada de tamaño, protruyendo por los ahora oscurecidos labios, lo que me hacía pensar en asfixia por alguna bolsa ya que no parecía tener huellas alrededor del cuello. Reduje la distancia inclinándome para observar mejor los detalles, cuando noté un pedazo de papel entre la lengua y el paladar, con cuidado lo saqué de la boca e inmediatamente abrí la hoja, era la página de un libro con un signo de interrogación en color verde a lo largo de toda la cuartilla. Un gruñido bajo escapó de mi garganta, sabía que debía tratarse de él. Puse especial atención a mi alrededor desde ese momento.

—Acertijo. — Dije a secas. Sólo a él le gustaban este tipo de juegos retorcidos. En el borde inferior del papel venía el número de página, en el superior el nombre del libro y autor.

—“Baltikum” de Dominique Venner. —

Dejé aquello para después y seguí buscando alguna otra herida visible. Tenía una herida cortante que recorría su cuello horizontalmente a nivel de su tráquea de aproximadamente 5 cm de largo y medio centímetro de profundidad, sin sobrepasar más que la piel, curiosamente la herida no tenía manchas de sangre por lo que debió ser “postmortem”. La piel se encontraba ligeramente abultada en el pliegue inferior de la cortada, lo palpé y sentí “algo” por lo que con una mano empujé el cuerpo extraño hacia la discontinuidad de la piel y con la otra introduje el pulgar y el índice para sacar el objeto.

|| Fin de descripción gráfica ||

El artículo implantado se trataba de un pequeño cilindro de 4 cm de altura y algunos milímetros de diámetro con envoltura plástica, con cuidado quité la envoltura transparente. Se trataba de papel perfectamente enrollado y doblado por la mitad, al desenrollarlo vi que se trataba de tres billetes de lotería.

Una vez me alejé un poco, busqué el libro al que pertenecía la hoja que se encontraba en la boca del difunto, pero a pesar de mi exhaustiva búsqueda no estaba por ningún lado. Investigaría sobre aquella pieza de literatura después en la baticueva.

El cuerpo no parecía tener otra pista, esperaba averiguar quién era la víctima, pero eso era algo que podría descubrir más adelante hackeando al GCPD.

Suspiré recorriendo con la mirada una última vez toda la escena, tomando algunas fotografías antes de salir por donde vine para regresar al batimóvil e ir a casa. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que resolvería esto para que nadie más tuviera que morir.

Entré por la baticueva y al bajar del auto caminé hacia el baticomputador, a lo lejos noté una pequeña alerta en la pantalla y aceleré discretamente el paso, al llegar pude ver que la notificación era debido a que Arthur solicitaba una junta con la JL, suspiré pesadamente ya que no mencionaba que tan urgente era el asunto. Siempre tenía ese problema con Arthur.

Lo que me molestaba era el hecho de que tenía una situación en Gotham y no podía sólo dejárselo al GCP.

Si me iba regresaría a un Gotham sumido en el caos. Un nombre en ese momento encabezó mis pensamientos como opción para cuidar mi hogar e inmediatamente sacudí la cabeza. No es que no quisiera hablarle, pero las cosas eran complicadas justo ahora entre ambos… entre Dick y yo.

Sabía que Damian estaba con los TT o el chico Kent, además no estaba listo, al igual que Tim. Y Jason… todo era complicado pero el primer Robin parecía la mejor opción. Después de pensarlo unos minutos agarré el teléfono y escribí el mensaje.

<< Gotham ASAP. -BW. >>

Envié el mensaje y lo releí unos segundos antes de dejar salir el aire ruidosamente por la nariz ahora concentrándome en hacer un archivero en la computadora para colocar toda la información y fotografías de la escena del crimen, a modo que Nightwing pudiera revisarlo en el futuro. Sabía que vendría, era ese tipo de persona.

Ahora…

**Dick POV**

Al ingresar al baticomputador lo primero que hice fue buscar los números de lotería para probar la teoría dicha por el murciélago al momento de llegar, era extraño que el instinto del hombre estuviera equivocado por lo que tendría que asegurarme de tomarlo en cuenta. Cuando el primer número resultó ser la ubicación hacia un bar alemán en Gotham solo confirmé lo que ya sabía. Busqué las siguientes dos ubicaciones siendo las otras dos un terreno vacío y un templo.

Revisé los archivos que el mayor me dejó, eran principalmente fotografías y notas escritas por el meticuloso hombre sobre el asesinato donde supongo Batman encontró los billetes de lotería, también había una página de libro escaneada.

“Baltikum” de Dominique Venner, no lo conocía así que lo coloqué en el buscador. Se trataba de un libro bastante antiguo sobre los Freikorps, eso sonó un timbre en mi cabeza. Los Freikorps eran el modelo que llevó a la creación del Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán, sentí los poros de mi cuello erizarse al recordar una de las ubicaciones por las coordenadas. Un bar alemán y un libro sobre los orígenes del partido Nazi, esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

Lo siguiente sería buscar en cada uno de estos lugares alguna pista o algo, Acertijo era famoso por hacer las cosas por una razón, no aleatorias, por lo que esperaba resolver esto antes de que alguien más resultara herido.

Escuché pisadas tras de mi y giré con una sonrisa.

—¡Alfie! Siempre me lees los pensamientos. — Dije después de que lo vi cargando una charola con un sándwich de jamón con queso y tomate, y un café negro sin azúcar, justo lo que necesitaba para meterme en una persecución de un demente que de alguna forma escapó de Arkham.

—Supuse que el amo Bruce se habría marchado ya… me alegra solo haber hecho uno. —

Podía notar la mentira, pero lo dejé pasar sin comentar al respecto, estábamos acostumbrados a preocuparnos por ese hombre, éramos una familia después de todo.


	3. Un trago

**Dick POV**

—Imaginaba que me mantendrías el paso.— Le dije en tono burlón a mi acompañante. Dejé de escucharlo por lo que me preocupé por un momento de haberlo dejado muy atrás. —¿Robin?—

—Ya no soy Robin, Dick. Y deberías estar más preocupado por ti. —

La voz del menor venía de algunos pasos por delante de mi, solté una carcajada de orgullo. Me dirigía a uno de los lugares que señalaban los billetes de lotería, el bar alemán. Tim estaba de visita en la mansión en el momento perfecto para acompañarme a investigar, siempre disfrutaba ver al mejor detective en acción.

Ambos teníamos los ojos vendados al mismo tiempo que nos subíamos al tren y nos columpiábamos entre los edificios, era una buena forma de entrenar los sentidos. Años atrás había entrenado a Tim en sus inicios como Robin de esta misma forma, fue melancólico recordarlo.

—No puedo verte y aún así sé que estas levantando esa ceja, no dejes que se te suba demasiado. Además... me estaba conteniendo.— Intenté recuperar mi dignidad, pero la risa de Drake me dijo que no había funcionado, la verdad es que no me molestaba en absoluto que fuera mejor que yo. Era opuesto a lo que hacía Bruce, no tenía miedo en decirles a los chicos cuando hacían algo bien. Lo alcancé y gracias a su risa localicé su cabeza, le sacudí el cabello. —Lo hiciste muy bien, Tim.—

—¡No soy un niño, Dick!— El puchero era audible, ambos comenzamos a reír mientras reanudábamos el recorrido.

Minutos después nos detuvimos en el techo del local conjunto a nuestro objetivo, nuestros ojos desvendados y ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Era de madrugada en domingo por lo que estaba comprensiblemente vacío. No había tránsito de autos, y una pareja caminaba a unas calles. Las luces del bar se encontraban apagadas.  
  
—Intentemos por la puerta trasera.— Le dije y saltamos al suelo, aminorando la caída con cuerdas.

—¿Por qué escogiste éste lugar primero?— Me encogí de hombros.

—No estoy seguro de qué buscamos, creí que si terminábamos pronto podríamos tomar un trago.— bromeé. —Y era el lugar más cercano.—

El menor asintió y nos pusimos alerta mientras abría la puerta metálica, al moverla descubrí que sólo estaba emparejada. Fruncí el ceño, alguien nos había ganado, probablemente Acertijo. La pregunta era si ya se había ido o seguía dentro.

Agarré mis bastones de esgrima y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Red Robin también estaba listo. Entramos al lugar, y confirmé que habíamos llegado tarde. El bar estaba vacío, salvo por el cadáver en la barra. Maldije por lo bajo, revisé los baños, pasillos, habitaciones anexas del lugar, al tiempo que Tim se acercaba al cuerpo esperando poder ayudar o confirmar la muerte.

—No hay nadie ¿Qué tenemos?— le pregunté instantes después, cuando regresé a su lado para inspeccionar la escena del crimen.

|| A d v e r t e n c i a: Descripción gráfica ||

El cuerpo se encontraba recostado a lo largo de la barra de servicio, las mesas seguían bien acomodadas y no había rastro de pelea, nada de botellas o vasos rotos, y tampoco sangre o rastros de limpieza.

—Tiene rigidez completa. — Señaló el frío brazo del hombre, tenía manchas violáceas en la superficie que había estado en contacto con la mesa, no desaparecían a la presión, en un vistazo vi heridas con sangre seca en las uñas de ambas manos, un par de dedos habían incluso perdido la uña. —Le calculo entre 12 y 15 horas. Los domingos no abren este lugar, es por eso que no ha habido aviso policiaco. Lo movieron, _obviamente_ , aunque hicieron un muy buen trabajo cuidando las livideces. Quien lo haya hecho, conoce sobre ciencia forense. _(1)_ —

—Probablemente también es muy tarde para los otros dos escenarios.— Fruncí el ceño. Miré el rostro de la víctima y suspiré al ver la lengua inflamada y fuera de la boca. —Asfixia...—

|| Fin de descripción gráfica ||

—Si.— Reposó la mano en la madera y caminó hasta pararse a nivel de la cabeza. —Es similar a las fotos que me enseñaste de la primer víctima. No tiene marcas de estrangulamiento, pero sin duda fue asfixia. Además viste sus uñas.—

—Si, eso lo hizo estando vivo. Pudo ser confinamiento, se hirió tratando de salir de donde sea que estuviera encerrado.— Añadí y Tim asintió pensativo.

—O sepultado vivo...— Su cara no demostraba nada más que profesionalismo, pero escuchaba el asco en su voz ante la posibilidad.

—Terminemos con esto... ¿Viste algo más?— Revisé los bolsillos de la camisa y de su pantalón. Las bolsas traseras fue más complicado, pero valió la pena ya que encontré un pequeño papel fotográfico doblado un par de veces por la mitad, se veía antiguo y frágil por lo que tuve cuidado. Era la imagen de un ¿soldado? Era un hombre, en la cuarta década de su vida, en la cara posterior de la foto un signo de interrogación. Luego averiguaría de quién se trataba el retrato. Mire al menor, tenía la cara un poco pálida.

—Dick, tienes que ver esto...— señaló algo bajo la camisa del hombre. Entendí su reacción al instante en el que vi el pecho descubierto, una escarificación de una esvástica, las heridas seguían en proceso de sanación.

—Un nazi. Las heridas tienen días de antigüedad, no las hizo el asesino. Pero tal vez es la razón por la que lo mató. Batman encontró pistas asociadas a lo mismo.— Saqué mi celular y le tomé una foto por los dos lados a la fotografía que encontré. —Tal vez Oracle pueda ayudarme a descubrir quién es. —

Levanté la mirada después de enviar las imágenes, me encontré con la mirada acusadora del pequeño Robin.

—¿Alguien te había dicho que tienes la mirada pesada?—

—Como si no fuera sólo un pretexto el caso. Creí que ya no tenían nada.— Contestó, ignorando mi pregunta. Siendo sincero me dejó boquiabierto.

—¡Timothy Jackson Drake!—

—Claro, dile mi nombre completo al asesinó que puso micrófonos en el bar. — rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

—Ella y yo no... yo no estoy buscando pretextos para... tú no entiendes de estas cosas... ¡Revisé el lugar, no hay micrófonos!—

—Claro que sé de sexo...— Desvió la mirada casualmente, pero noté el rubor.

—¿Ah, si?— Esa era mi salida y momento para contraatacar. —Oye, y ¿Cómo está Kon?— Su rostro explotó en tonos rojos, perdió su postura despreocupada.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas tan de pronto? Richard... basta, sé lo que tratas de hacer, soy un detective y puedo leerte.— Me señaló con su dedo y yo sólo continué riendo sin parar. Era divertido ver al tranquilo azabache perder su compostura.

—Lo siento, detective.— Levanté mis manos en rendición. No iba a agregar nada más, pero él abría y cerraba la boca. Decidí ayudarlo a desviar la atención. Miré al suelo. —Las cosas ya no son así con Babs, pero si alguien puede ayudarme con esto, es ella.—

Hubo algo de silencio, se comenzaba a tornar incómodo así que estuve por decir que debíamos movernos, me detuvo la voz opuesta.

—Kon esta... bien. — A pesar del rubor, no desvió la mirada esta vez. —Estamos... bien.—

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír, le di un pequeño golpe con el codo. Tomé fotos del lugar, del cuerpo y al terminar caminamos hacia afuera, platicamos de cosas triviales en el camino de regreso a la mansión.

Notas:

1\. Las livideces cadavéricas son manchas violáceas en la zona de declive que se forman por la falta de circulación de sangre y la gravedad. Es una forma de averiguar si un cuerpo es movido post-mortem, si se mueve antes de las primeras 12 horas, las livideces desaparecen y se crean las nuevas. Si se mueve entre 12-24 horas después del deceso se crean nuevas pero las previas se mantienen, en este momento tampoco desaparecen a la presión (fijas). Si se mueve después de 24 horas no se crean nuevas livideces y no desaparecen las anteriores. 


End file.
